Dreaming of you
by tamaki-kun4
Summary: silvia is down and missing apollo, but what if apollonius and selion gave them a second chance at love.    silviaXapollo side RekiaXsirious
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming of you**

Me: I'm back with my second fanfic!

Yusei: (is in a corner working on his duel runner) this isn't about me.

Me: Awwww don't be sad Yusei-kun I have a new one wit you stuck in my head

Yusei: good, she doesn't own aquarion

Me: or Apollo would never of left and Sirious wouldn't act all snobby

~Silvia pov~

"Apollo, why? I miss you so much." I lay there my blonde hair fanned out behind my back. I looked dead, because I am, I died when Apollo left. It took me a week to realize he was really gone. I won't believe that he is dead, "he is alive! He is! He is just stuck inside aquarion!" I said out loud for the billionth time. It has only been 4 months, Fudo is missing, everyone is trying to forget and succeeding, except Reka and me. We say that since we were closer to 2 of them that it will hurt longer. I find it weird, I used to despise Reka and now she is like my sister. We keep to our selves, constantly pushing others away. "Silvia, lets go for another walk ok." I got up and fixed my hair into its signature loops and walked out with her. We walked to the opening were Apollo and I almost kissed. "It may have been 4 months but it feel's like 400 years." Reka said. "It has." I replied before walking back to my room. I lay down "Apollo…." Was all I said before falling asleep.

~3rd person pov~

Silvia lay there screaming, tossing, turning, and sweating, as was Reka. Rena, Chloe, Curt, Pierre, Jun, Tsugumi, and Sophia rushed into there room. They watched amazed as Reka stood up and looked like she was hugging someone. Then there was a bright blue light, then appeared Sirious hugging Reka. "Reka you saved me." Then Reka and Sirious kissed. "Now can Silvia pull Apollo out?" they all gave Sirious a questioning look "we were given second chances Toma stayed, Apollonius took Apollo's place, and my part of Selion took my place. They sent us to the ones were in love with and said that it was up to them if we got out." Just as he finished explaining a bright red flash filled Silvia's bed they looked over to were her bed was. She…Was…GONE! "Everyone listen up! We need to look for her! She is some where on DEAVA headquarters! Go!" they all yelled yes and were off.

~Silvia pov~

In my dream I was trying so hard, I saw him. Finally I got to him and hugged him he quickly returned the embrace. "Silvia I missed you." It had only been 4 months but he was taller than me but not by much. " I missed you so Much Apollo!" with that we were engulfed by a red light. When I opened my eyes we were in the clearing "Silvia, you got me out." I smiled "So your back with me, no more leaving?" "I'm here to stay." Tears started to form as I buried my head in his shirt. " I missed you so much! This is like a dream." I told him. "I know I feel like I will wake up at any moment." We kissed, and then I heard Sirious and Reka. Apollo and I smiled. 'I won't be alone anymore.' We both thought as everyone ran up and hugged us.

Me: (crying my eyes out in yusei's shirt)

Yusei: Please review. Please then maybe she will stop crying in my shirt.

Me: (hit's him on the head) what was that Yusei-_KUN_

Yusei: nothing I'm sorry

Me: good, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of you chapter 2

And they were back with us, for good.

Me: I think that this will be the last chapter I don't want to make it to long or anything so yea. I own nothing sadly I whish I did but I don't ***cry's out a waterfall* **oh and this one is kind of long.

~Silvia pov~

After we got back to DEAVA with Apollo and Sirious we all went to our beds, well except Apollo, Sirious, Reka, and I. "Apollo, how did you and my brother get out I don't fully understand." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. "You see Amazon, (I hit him on the head.) OUCH! SILVIA!" "Don't call me Amazon! And just finish telling me Apollo I want to know!" he slightly laughed. "Okay Silvia, apollonius and Selion couldn't stand by and let there reincarnations be heart broken and depressed so they took our spots and sent us to a world that you could access through your sleep and said that it was up to you if we got out." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. 'Please don't be a dream. Please' was what kept running through my head. "Silvia I'm going to go to sleep now Apollo and Sirious can sleep on the couches in our room." "Okay Reka, I'm tired anyway." We all got up and headed to rekas' and my room "Brother sleep on that couch over by Reka's bed and Apollo sleep on the one by me bed. I know you would rather sleep in a bed but you will have to make do with this till tomorrow. Sorry." Apollo marched over and flopped on the couch "anything is better then the seats in the vectors!" he said. "I agree with Apollo I would rather sleep on the sun than sleep in a vector." Sirious added in. I smiled and laid in my bed 'PLEASE DON"T BE A DREAM!' I thought once more before falling asleep.

~Apollo pov~

I woke up the next morning in a hurry I needed to make sure that it wasn't a dream. I looked around at the room I knew now that it wasn't a dream that I was back with Silvia and the others. I saw Silvia start to stir and when her eyes fluttered open she shot up looking all around. "Yo, princess that's bad for your health you know that right." I told her she sighed then realized that I had told her something that to her must have an order or something because next thing I knew I was flipping head first over the couch. 'Darn her and her stupid phsycokinisis and that pillow that she just threw that hurt what is in the pillowcase BRICKS!' I thought. " SILVIA! WHAT I WAS JUST TELLIN THE TRUTH!" I yelled. She laughed and got up. "Jeez Apollo your gone 4 months and you haven't changed a bit!" she yelled back. 'I missed this, our little quarrels, so much.' "SILVIA, REKA! WE ARE THROWING A WELCOME BACK PARTY FOR THE GUYS TONIGHT IN THE LOUNGE!" Tsugumi yelled from behind the door.

~Silvia pov~

'A party!' I thought. Reka came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Silvia and I will have to go and buy some dresses so see ya later guy's" with that we left 'good thing I slept n my clothes last night or this would be embarrassing, oh wait we are going d-d-dress shopping! Oh no!' I thought. We got to a small dress shop and looked around finally we found some. Reka choose a strapless, black dress that flowed freely from her hips down and stopped just above the knee. It had one white bow that tied around her waist as well, she also choose a pair of black heels. I choose a single strap red silk dress that was floor length; I also grabbed a pair of flats. (Later that night at the party) Reka and I walked out and everyone stared at us. (I forgot to type that Silvia has her hair down.) We walked over to Apollo and Sirious, there was this weird girl that I had never seen before and she had her arms all over Apollo. She had long orange hair and wore all orange she even had orange eyes. "Oh sorry for interrupting _**everything APOLLO**_!" I glared at them and ran outside to the opening again and began to cry.

~Apollo pov~

This girl named Cia came over and wouldn't leave me alone. Then I saw Silvia coming over to were I was. I just sat there and watched at her. 'She looks amazing.' Was all I could think about. She came over and looked at Cia then to me and said "Oh sorry for interrupting _**everything APOLLO**_!" then she glared and ran away. "Get off me **NOW!**" I yelled she let go and I chased after Silvia I knew where she was going so I ran strait there. I got there and hid I just watched and listened first before I went over to her.

~Silvia pov~

"**DOES HE NOT CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL? I LOVE HIM AND THERE HE IS THE DAY **_**AFTER HE GETS BACK FROM BEING GONE FOR FOUR MONTHS AND AT HIS WELCOME BACK PARTY NON THE LESS! **_**GETTING CLOSE TO SOME FREAKING ORANGE! I CAN'T STAND HIM! AND I ACTUALLY MISSED HIM! WOW I'M SO STUPID!**" I yelled as tears continued to fall from my eyes. Then I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me, I knew who it was right away. "GO AWAY APOLLO!" but his footsteps got closer and closer then they stopped right behind me. I heard him sit down and he pulled me onto his lap "Silvia you know I love you and I told her to get off me over and over again and she never did. The hole time I was thinking of you, I love you sooo much Silvia please just believe me when I tell you I'm so sorry." 'Darn when ever Apollo apologizes I forgive him!' "Fine your forgiven but only because I love you and I don't like oranges." Then he kissed me. We got up and went back inside, let's just say the orange took a little fly to only god knows where. Apollo and I began to dance then we pulled back "I'm glad your back." "I'm glad to be back." We said then as the clock stroked midnight we kissed once more.

Me: there you go sorry it's long but I wanted it to be. So please review and tell me what chapter you liked better because I liked the first chapter better and I wrote it.


End file.
